The Chronicles of Shinji
by pheonixspike
Summary: Warning: rated T for violence and language. The man smiled as the sun set behind him, "You're not afraid of the dark, are you Shinji?"


_**Hello ladies and gents, long time no see. For those that know my work are probably more then glad to see my name again. Don't fret, I've been slowly working on my stories and am close to getting other chapters up very soon. Between life and what not I've just been very busy. This story's first chapter was the first of the 7 stories I've been working on to update/publish. Just give me some time and I'll get them to you guys.**_

_**For this story, this is an evangelion cross over that I've been working on for awhile now. Due to this being an introduction chapter (thus making it shorter then my standard chapters) is the reason for it to get uploaded first.**_

_**Warning to everyone, this is rated T for violence, gore, and language. You have been warned. Also I do not own anything in this fanfic. Enjoy and let me know how you like it!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

They say most of your brain shuts down during cryo-sleep, all but the primitive side. The animal side. It's why I'm always awake. The Necromonga's vessels were in route towards their Underverse, like I cared. She was gone, I have no reason to keep going. But I do. But not for these Necros and that I'm now their supposed leader. Not for the recently dead holy man's family back on New Mecca. And especially not for the people in the Helion system. I just keep going, as surviving the odds is what I do. And that survivability is about to be put to the test one more time.

The Necro's Ships were well built and highly advance, there would be no way for the ships to be jeopardized on a trip. And they were safe from any pirate or government vessels, as no one would dare to try to pick a fight with them. No, all seemed perfect except one minor little detail that none of these Necros could have foreseen. Plain and simple sabotage.

I probably should have taken care of her before we left, but I wasn't in the mind set at the time. At the same time I was deluding myself that she would stop trying to gain power and control for herself. I can hear her, smell her scent, along with the burning smell of flesh from the weapons used by them. I will say she is persistent and thinks things through. But she failed to think of the one thing that I had mentioned before; that I'm still awake.

* * *

The widowed wife of commander Vaako gave a hiss as she lead the few dozen men to the bridge. She was not in the least bit happy that she learned that her target, Riddick, had taken the precaution of being in a random, unmarked cryo-sleep chamber. It wouldn't matter now, she would just have the few loyal underlings go one by one to each chamber and see who was inside. But first there still was the matter of taking full control of the bridge as she approached the bridge door.

The four Necros on the bridge never stood a chance as when the door opened and they turned around fire immediately flooded and struck them down. One though during the attack managed to pull his weapon out and duck just as a shot passed right where his head was a second ago. The result was he was able to fire a shot that hit and killed one of the traitors that had the horrible idea to blatantly stand in the doorway. Unfortunately for the lone survivor, the room once again was flooded with so much weapon fire that even as he tried to jump for cover he was hit and fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

After a few seconds of silence, she had ordered her men in and to secure the bridge. The remaining eight of her soldiers entered and scurried about. After a few seconds, a call of clear was heard from inside and she entered to join her troops.

Upon entering, one immediately approached her. "My lady," he said as he bowed to her, "We have a survivor still, what shall we do with them?"

She gave a smirk to the soldier, "Show me."

The necro then lead her to one of the bridge crew that was on the floor. She could tell he wasn't going to live long, as he was bleeding severely and couldn't even move with the exception of tilting his head. As the bridge member looked up, she could see shock in his face, which served to only broaden her smirk as she stood there with her hand on her hip. As the realization of the leader of the coup being Dame Vaako, the wife of lord Vaako came to the injured necro, she raised her pistol to level with his head.

She continued to relish in the crew member's realization. Sure, she could have just let him die, he was going to do so in a matter of minutes anyways. But this was a message to the rest of her soldiers, a message with a clear statement. She was brutal, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone.

And with that, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Somewhere amongst the rows of a random compartment of cryo-sleep chambers, a single sole chamber opened. A tall man wearing cargo pants and a black muscle shirt climbed out. After giving a quick crack of his neck and checking his goggle were firmly in place, he quickly started making his way down a hallway.

Just as Dame Vaako Settled into the chair on the bridge, her minor victory was cut short by the sound of an alarm. Giving a nod to one of her subordinates, he went over to investigate it. As a video link showed an open cryo-chamber. Before he could move the camera around though, it was suddenly cut off and only static was now visible. "My lady," he spoke up turning to her, "one of the cryo-chambers has opened and we have someone running amok the ship."

She gave a hiss at the news. "Well who was in the chamber you fool?!" She hollered at the soldier.

After turning back around and working on the panel, a strange look covered his face. After a few more minutes he turned back around, speaking with confusion in his voice, "I don't understand my lady. It said it was vacant, yet that couldn't have been, as someone released the lock from the inside."

Getting up she began to pace back and forth, her anger flaring at her horrible luck. She knew there was a chance he would somehow have known, but it was worth to risk it. Unfortunately, her gamble also meant that if he found out, more then likely she was dead. "Of course you don't understand fool!" She screeched at the necro, "It's Riddick! All of you, get out there and bring me his head!"

As they began to file out, she slumped down into her new chair and began to think. She knew they didn't stand a chance and Riddick would rip them apart, but at the least they would provide time for her. And time was precious to her right now, especially with an opponent as Riddick. That man had the ability to not only think three or four moves ahead, but he knew about ten or more steps ahead. The man could have been a military genius had he been given the chance to effectively lead an army. Which is why she needed to act now, before he got support and when he was the most vulnerable. But with him awake and on the prowl, she knew it was for naught.

Just as she was thinking how it was over, something clicked in her mind. She got up and made her way to ship's navigation console and noticed they were passing rather close to a black hole. The thought came to her mind that no matter what she was dead. So rather then just let him kill her and have a fully living being lead the undead army, she might as well go down in Necromanga history. With her mind set, she released the auto pilot and began to alter the flag ship's course.

* * *

The eight soldiers that the wife of lord Vaako sent soon came to a lift. The one that appeared to be leading them turned his back to the elevator to address the men. "Alright, I want you two to take the stairs, you two take the service ladders. The rest are with me. According to the computer, the cryo-chamber was one level above our ladies chamber, so it's rather close." the sound of the lift opening behind him sounded, "Now, keep in contact with your radios, I want to know when one of us is killed by this bastard. Make no mistake, this bastard will ki--"

He never finished as when the door had opened enough a thin line had caught around his neck and yanked him upwards into the lift. Before the rest of the men could even brandish their weapons his head disappeared into the open top hatch for a brief second before his body was returned to the floor in a heap of dead weight.

Immediately three of the remaining men jumped inside and began to cut lose a wave of fire above. After thirty seconds of unloading everything into the lift, a small creaking noise could be heard. Before they could acknowledge the sound, the lift suddenly lurched and plummeted down, sending the men to their deaths.

The remaining four looked on in utter shock. As one of them finally after a few minutes snapped out of his shock, he built enough courage and began to approach the open shaft. As he peered down it, he could see the destroyed lift. But to his surprise, he could see random jagged pieces of metals sticking out of the lift, a roughly and hastily made spike trap.

From seeing that he began to breath heavy and shake his head. "Bloody hell, it was a giant trap. What the hell is this guy?" Before he could get a response, two thuds sounded in the room. He turned around to see one of the men looking around with his weapon brandished and the other two men laying on the ground, dead. "What?"

The remaining living soldier turned around, fear evident in his face. "I… I don't know! I heard them falling to the ground, but there isn't anything here?!"

Before he could continue though, he could only look in fear as suddenly his last companion was pierced in the throat from what looked to be a pipe. As he dropped, clawing at the pipe that skewered him, he could see a muscular arm disappear up the open shaft.

He stood in the middle of the room, too frightened to even move. His hands began to shake uncontrollably as sounds began to make him jump. A clang to his left sounded and he let loose several shots to find nothing. Suddenly a thought came to his mind, he was already dead. The prey was just playing with his food before delivering the killing blow. He had never gotten to see Riddick in action till now, and he had it locked into his mind that this man, no beast, had to be the reaper himself.

Before he could contemplate anymore, the power to the room went out, eliciting a small scream and more shots to be fired. The only light now was the occasional blue flash from the lift of open electrical lighting. Before he could begin to calm down though, a laughter came from behind him that startled him and caused from him another set of shots accompanied by another scream. "Looks like you're afraid of the dark." came a voice that seemed to be everywhere, yet no where at once. The soldier began to turn over and over in utter fear. "Well that's too bad, because I love the dark."

And with that the man gave a horrific scream as what appeared a body wielding a pair of circular knives headed straight at him.

* * *

The wife of the late Vaako gave a sigh and shook her head at the last, blood-curling scream reached her ears. She figured they wouldn't have stood a chance. As if on queue, the door to the bridge had opened, revealing the man she loathed. Turning around to face him, with pistol in hand, she began to saunter to the center of the bridge. "So Riddick, I take it you had fun?"

She only received a grunt from the man as he began walking to her. But her smirk only widened as he approached, which made him stop. "So," he said, "What plan do you have cooking?"

She gave a smile as she traced her free hand along a console, "Oh nothing you shouldn't be too concerned about, we're both dead, as is everyone on this entire ship as well."

Riddick gave a humph, "Including your dear husband?"

Once again, her smirk only widened, now into a full grin. "I think the correct term is ex-husband. Since he was too week to get the job done, I took the liberty of making myself free again." As she said this she raised the gun in her hand next to her cheek in a seductive way.

Riddick clenched his jaw, "Yea, that's what I figured when I smelled the burning flesh. I should have taken care of you on Helion prime, but for whatever reason I thought you would give up the whole back stabbing bitch from hell routine. Guess I was wrong."

Hearing that she flashed her grin again and let out a laugh. As she began to calm down, she turned around and immediately fired on the navigation controls. Almost immediately a sickening thunk could be heard and looking down she could see the end of a blade piercing through her. A hand suddenly came up to her throat, with a whispering, yet cold breath in her ear, "What the hell did you do?"

She simply smiled and returned the answer in the same whispered tone, "The Necromanga engineers pride themselves saying that their vessels can survive going through a black hole. Well let's put that to the test shall we?"

With that Riddick gave a snarl and threw her across the bridge. As he approached the panel, he noticed that she was actually a damn good shot. As he grabbed the chair and threw it away, he had noticed she had blasted specifically the engine control. She left the ship steering controls alone, but that was because she knew it wouldn't matter, as the controls were reading that at their speed they were trapped in the pull of the black hole. Looking up at the screen from his standing perch he saw that the black hole was approaching fast. Taking control and despite the readings, Riddick immediately took control and began to turn the ship. Sure enough though, it wasn't enough. Coupled without the ability to increase engine thrusters, there was no escape.

A snarl reached his lips as the ship began to shake violently and warning signs began to go off. Riddick began to go over things in his head and couldn't come up with anything. As he looked on he felt that he had made his last escape and he would meet up wherever Kyra had gone to. After all, he was good at escaping, but not good enough at escaping a black hole. Or was he? Suddenly a thought entered his mind as the ship kept giving warning of ship's systems started to fail. The bitch he just killed had said the engineers prided themselves saying that their ships could survive a black hole. Maybe, there was a chance, a long shot chance. Most would think would be impossible or give it only a slimmer of a chance at success. _'Then again,'_ he thought as a small smirk began to form on his face _'I have always been up for going against the odds.' _

As that thought crossed his mind, he abruptly shifted the ship and began to steer towards the blackness.

_**I decided to end this here as this is an introduction chapter and I like to keep them short so it will grab people's attention. If you enjoyed this story please write a review and check out one of my many stories that I have also written. I will do my best to work on them as will get the chance as my life is now finally starting to calm down now. Until next time, take care!**_


End file.
